poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lugia Vs. Unbound Hoopa/Unbound Hoopa Tricks Lugia
This is the scene where Lugia saves the heroes and battles Unbound Hoopa. But Unbound Hoopa tricks Lugia sending it back to the ocean in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (Later they run outside of the building) Rigby: Which way?! Emerl: This way! (Ash, Hoopa, Pikachu, Emerl, G-Merl, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Shuff, Seismo, Teslo, Volectro, Zaptor, Niksput, Nurp-Naut, Rokit, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Mordecai, Rigby, Nikolai, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon and Takuya Kanbara try to escape, but 6 Rings appears surrounding everyone) Rokit: '''Dead end! '''Piedmon: Not so fast! Flain: Whoa! Vulk: Piedmon! Zorch: This way! Myotismon: You're not going anywhere! Krader: Uh, oh! Seismo: Out of the way, Myotismon! Shuff: Or face us! Machinedramon: Now we've got you right where you are! Teslo: Machinedramon! Zaptor: Uh, oh! Volectro: Oh, no! Puppetmon: '''Now your gonna get it! '''Burnard: Puppetmon! Meltus: That evil puppet thing! Flamzer: That's not a good idea! Seismo: More like not a good thing! Shuff: That too! G-Merl: Get out of our way, Villains! MetalSeadramon: We can't let you live! Matt Ishida: We're screwed! Gabumon: We're definitely screwed this time! Emerl: We must escape, But we can't get out! Nikolai: We're in so much trouble now! Mordecai: What are we going to do?! Rigby: I don't know?! Krader: Look out! It's using it's signature move Hyperspace Fury! Seismo: Be careful! Shuff: '''Don't get hit! '''Tai Kamiya: I Think We're Trapped! Zorch: That's Not good! Flain: Alright, man! Does anyone have a cubit? Meltus: No cubits! Zorch: Not good! Agumon: What are we going to do?! It's so hopeless I can't warp Digi-volve into WarGreymon! Matt Ishida: Gabumon, We gotta escape! Gabumon: But how there's no way out! Takuya Kanbara: Look out! Niksput: Look out! (Unbound Hoopa tries to punch the heroes but they dodge over and over again as then it was ready to finish them off with one final blow) Davis Motomiya: Uh, oh! Globert: Somebody get us out of here! Takato Matsuki: There's no way out! Primus: Now you're finished! Seelkadoom: Time to die! Rokit: We're done for! Natalia: Destroy that traitor! And his American friends! Meltus: Look up there! (Lugia appears) Nurp-Naut: Jump! (As everyone jumps and gets on Lugia's back and the attack explodes as Lugia escapes) Machinedramon: Finally! MetalSeadramon: Yes! We kill them! (Notices they're missing) What?! There gone! Puppetmon: What?! Piedmon: What?! Duo: What's this?! Nazo: Gone?! Verminious Snaptrap: How did they escape?! Tirek: How did this happened?!! Seelkadoom: It was Lugia. It swoops down to save the heroes before we finish them off! Vox: Oh, so that's why. Primus: '''We were so close! '''Natalia: Take down that Legendary Pokémon now! Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks a lot, Lugia! '''Krader: Thanks! Teslo: Thanks for saving us from Unbound Hoopa! Flain: Thanks man! Meltus: '''That was close! '''Davis Motomiya: Too close. Veemon: You said it. Agumon and Gabumon: Thank you Lugia! Matt Ishida: Good timing. Tai Kamiya: Without you, we be toasted! Rigby: You saved our butts! Rokit: That was close! Krader: Yeah, Me too. Flurr: Now let's get out of here! Tirek: Dark Pulse! Takato Matsuki: Watch out! (Unbound Hoopa unleash Dark Pulse attack and hits Lugia as it crashes to the rooftop of the building and the heroes falls off) Flain: Are you guys okay? Teslo: We're fine. Matt Ishida: That was really a bad landing. Niksput: '''I know. '''Globert: '''Is anyone alright? '''Flurr: We're okay. Tai Kamiya: Lugia! Agumon: Are you okay? Gabumon: Come on, get up and fight! (Lugia gets up and flies up to continue the fight) Takato Matsuki: Lugia, wait! Guilmon: Be careful! Matt Ishida: Don't get yourself killed! (Lugia uses Dragon Rush to hit Unbound Hoopa) Nazo: That's it! Natalia: '''Unbound Hoopa, Stop Lugia! (Lugia fires Aeroblast, but Unbound Hoopa uses a ring to block the attack) '''Takuya Kanbara: Lugia, Don't! Shuff: (In Skips' Voice) Lugia, Look out! (Then another ring came out of nowhere and sends Lugia back to the ocean, as the ring disappeared) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes